


one quick hookup

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [100]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Halloween Hector, PWP, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hector comes to visit you one night, wanting to see your face, and then a little more.
Relationships: Hector/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Poll Fics [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 17





	one quick hookup

**Author's Note:**

> this was my halloween special for another site that i kept forgetting to post here, but now that i'm leaving that site, well. it's about time i bring it out of hiding.

You’re alone one night when there’s a knock at your door. When you call out, asking who it is, a familiar voice responds, “It’s me.”

“Come on in, the door’s unlocked,” you reply, and Hector opens the door, entering your room. You duck your head down, glad that you have a hood to completely cover your blush, so that the hero doesn’t notice how flustered you get around him.

The two of you have grown rather close since you summoned him for the harvest festival recently- three of you, really, as this is a rare occasion when Lilina is not with him. You’re just as fond of his young daughter, though in a different way, and ever since he told you that her mother is no longer in the picture, it’s been even more difficult to keep your composure around him. Hector is a good deal older than you, and strong and handsome, and you can’t deny the crush you’ve begun developing on him. Still, it’s rare for him to come talk to you alone, and so late, at that.

“Is Lilina asleep?” you ask, searching for something to say.

“She is. I left her sleeping for a little while, so I don’t think she’ll notice that I’m gone,” he replies.

“So...what brings you here?”

“I just wanted to chat,” he says, and you wish that your hands would stop shaking. No matter what his intentions may be, you can’t forget that you’re alone with him, in your room, at night, and you wonder if your own desires show through, or if you’re doing a good job concealing them.

“Well, I’m all ears. Was there something in particular, or did you…” You trail off, with no idea where to go from here. Normally, you can make it through a conversation with him without making a complete fool of yourself, but usually, Lilina is there to help things along, and you aren’t alone in your room, and you  _ really _ can’t forget that, no matter how hard you try.

Hector steps closer to you, and you can feel your heart racing. “Well…” He sighs, shaking his head. “I hope this isn’t too rude of me to ask, but I was actually wondering, since it’s just the two of us...well, I’ve never seen your face before! Not clearly, anyway. Your hood doesn’t cover  _ everything _ , so I can make out bits and pieces, but I was wondering if you could show me?”

Why on earth does Hector want to see your face? Would he really come all this way just for that? And if you do what he asks, then what will you do without your last line of defense? He’ll be able to see plain as day how nervous you are, just by looking at you, and then what will you do? However, you can’t think of a good excuse to  _ not _ show him your face, and it would be rude to say no without one.

“I...I don’t mind,” you lie, and, steeling yourself, you reach up to pull your hood down. You worry about what he might think about you, or what he will do if he should notice how easily he flusters you, but in the end, it turns out that you don’t have to worry about that.

You don’t have to worry about that because all he does is softly breathe, “You’re beautiful,” before closing the remaining distance between you and pulling you into a sudden kiss.

At first, you leave him hanging, completely stiff in your shock, but Hector gives you a moment before relenting, and just when he starts to pull back, you come to your senses, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him back in. He makes a muffled noise of excitement at the initiative you show, and kisses you with renewed fervor, this time not relenting for quite some time.

You have no idea what’s going on, other than the fact that Hector is kissing you, and you don’t mind that at all. No matter what’s happening, he  _ is _ kissing you, and that’s something that you’ve wanted for a long time, so, for the time being, you have nothing to complain about and are more than happy to go through the motions. When he pushes close to you, his body against yours, you gasp into the kiss, because, even through his thick costume, you can feel…

Ah, so he  _ was _ here for that after all. Then he wants the same thing you want, and his intentions were exactly what you wanted them to be. Without a care for how quickly things are moving, you are eager to move them along, planning to worry about any potential consequences later, whenever they should arise.

Hector finally pulls away, panting as he looks down at you. “You really are beautiful,” he says. “Truth be told, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time, but it’s kind of hard to imagine when I don’t have a mouth to go along with it. But now that I’ve seen the full picture...”

“Well,” you say, hoping to be a little bold, “you haven’t seen the  _ whole _ picture.”

A grin spreads across and he says, “Well, you could say the same for me, right? Though the costume I wear here might be a little better than my usual armor, that isn’t much better.”

Without another word, you set to removing your robes, and Hector works his way out of his costume. Your eyes linger on his body, not even minding that he’s staring at you rather openly, because you can’t look away from him anyway. Still, you think that one of you should break the silence, so, swallowing, you ask, “How do you like the whole picture?”

Rather than answering, he lunges forward, pushing you down onto your bed with an almost predatory smile. “Sorry,” he says, once he has you pinned down, “it’s been way too long for me.”

“I-I’ve never…”

“It’s alright,” he reassures you. “I know I don’t look like it, but I can actually be very gentle.” And, with your wrists pinned above your head, he kisses your neck, nibbling and sucking at your skin so that you squirm beneath him, lingering until he’s moved further down, down your chest and stomach. He lets go of your wrists as he moves lower, and by the time he’s between your legs, you can’t hold still at all anymore.

You cry out for him when he parts his lips, and teases you with your tongue. You’ve never felt anything like this before, and Hector proves to be quite skilled at eating you out, not letting up until you’re panting and moaning, arching your back and so, so close that you’re-

“Not so fast,” he murmurs, pulling back before you can come. “That was just the warm up, but it’s my turn to have some fun too.”

You whine softly, but you don’t complain, allowing him to shift back up, pinning your arms above your head again so that he rub the tip of his cock against you, teasing you until you’re  _ really _ whining, begging for it.

“P-please...Hector, I…”

“You want it?” he teases. “How bad do you want it?”

“Really bad, so bad! I need it!” you cry. “P-please, daddy!” As soon as the word is out of your mouth, the two of you stiffen, but Hector is the first of you to recover.

“Daddy, hm? Didn’t know that was what you were going for,” he mumbles. “It’s a bit...out there, considering I have a  _ daughter _ , and everything, so I really shouldn’t…”

“I-I know! I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“But you’re so damn cute, I just can’t help it, baby” he says, suddenly brightening, and with one quick jerk of his hips, he’s inside of you, sudden and a little painful, enough so that you cry out. “S-sorry, sorry, let me just…let daddy take care of everything, huh?”

You’re surprised, both by the abrupt penetration and how easily he changed his tune, accepting the fantasy that you were sure you would never be able to live out with him, but perhaps he’s been hiding something similar all this time. Whatever the case, you’re left to try and catch your breath, both of you moving slowly and patiently so that he can ease inside of you without doing any damage, without causing you any more pain.

And, oh, once he’s managed that!

As soon as Hector knows that you’re ready and that you can handle more, he’s working his hips against yours, jerking into you with rapid thrusts, grunting with each movement, and you’re left whimpering, barely coherent enough to even call him your daddy anymore, but even if you mumble and even if your words come out a little unclear, he always understands.

Neither of you take very long to finish, with Hector giving one last, rough thrust into you, and you calling out for him one last time. It’s nothing like what you’ve been used to, pleasuring yourself in privacy, and you can see what the big deal is all about. Hector pulls you to his chest when the two of you lay together, recovering, and mumbles, “Sorry I didn’t last too long, it’s been a really long time for me.”

“N-no, that was...that was great,” you say.

“Listen, I...I really had to cut and run right after, and would really love to spend the night with you, but I left Lilina with a friend, and I didn’t say I would be out all night, so...another time?” he asks.

“Of course,” you reply, hoping that he can’t tell how worried you are, and how much you hope that he won’t forget all about this afterwards.

“Hey, now,” he says, already able to read your face. “Let’s talk tomorrow, alright? I really did just want to talk to you tonight, but things got carried away. I care a lot about you. I think we have a lot of things to discuss.”

At the very least, his words help to soothe you, and you say, “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be by bright and early!” he replies. “So, sleep well, alright? I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Daddy promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
